


French Connection

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad French, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Français | French, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron can speak French- Robert is a very big fan.





	French Connection

Robert shoved his phone in his pocket before pushing the porta cabin door open and walked in; finding Adam at one desk and Aaron on the phone. He smiled at Aaron, who nodded in acknowledgement and leant against Adam's desk,  
"You alright?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah. Not bad. You?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Fine."  
He jerked his head in Aaron's direction,  
"Who's he talking to?"  
Adam looked up from his paperwork,  
"Client. French guy."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"Some guy moved over here, he's putting some work our way. He likes Aaron."  
Robert shifted slightly; a stab of jealousy in his chest,  
"Why does he like Aaron so much?"  
Adam looked at him,  
"Cos Aaron speaks French."  
Robert looked at Aaron who was writing something down and smiled at him. He loved watching Aaron at work; loved the way his brow furrowed in concentration then vanished as soon as he figured out the problem, loved the pride in his eyes when he looked out at the work he'd done. He was so busy thinking almost didn't register when Aaron laughed then started speaking in fluent French to the man on the phone. He swallowed,  
"I forgot he spoke French."  
Adam chewed the end of his pen,  
"Yeah...it's finally come in handy."  
Robert watched as Aaron spoke; laughing every now and then at the man on the phone. Aaron spoke for almost a minute straight then laughed again,  
"Oui...Oui...Au revoir."  
He hung up the phone and wrote something down before looking up at Robert,  
"Hi. Sorry. Adam, he's gonna set us up for two weeks from now. Looks like a good amount of stuff but we gotta travel down to Hull."  
"Hull?!"  
Aaron wrote a note and stuck it on a calendar before walking over to Robert,  
"Mate the commission is gonna be insane. It'll be worth it trust me."  
He put his hand on Roberts shoulder and kissed him,  
"Hey."  
Robert smiled,  
"Well bonjour."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You alright?"  
Robert put his hands on Aaron's waist,  
"Fine now. Just enjoying your linguistic talents."  
"Guys..."  
Adam looked at them both.  
"Keep it clean yeah?"  
Robert looked at him then back at Aaron,  
"You always speak French to your clients?"  
"Just that one."  
Robert nodded as Aaron walked back to his desk and sat down,  
"Does this client have a name?"  
Aaron sat back and looked at him,  
"You jealous?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Should I be?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
“Mon petit vous êtes tellement prévisible.”  
Robert frowned,  
"What did that mean?"  
Aaron grinned and smacked his cheek lightly,  
"Means you're buying me lunch."  
Robert stood up,  
"You want anything Adam?"  
Adam looked up at them both,  
"I'm set cheers, one of the many perks of marrying your sister."  
Robert groaned,  
"Please don't remind me about that."  
Aaron hit his arm,  
"Come on. I'm starving."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Aaron from the porta cabin.

Robert pushed his hand down Aaron's body slowly; pulling a satisfied moan from the man beneath him as they kissed. He kissed his way to Aaron's neck before smiling,  
"So you speak it fluently then?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Speak what?"  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"French."  
Aaron sighed,  
"That's what you're thinking about?"  
Robert smirked,  
"It was...sexy."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Sexy?"  
Robert nodded and kissed his jaw,  
"Yeah...talk to me."  
Aaron grinned,  
"In French?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't speak French."  
"Don't care. Talk to me."  
Aaron rolled them over so he was on top and straddled Robert,  
"Okay..."  
He rocked his hips slightly and wet his lips as he took Roberts hands and kissed each palm,  
“Mon amour, J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de vous dire, mais Je déteste t-shirt que le violet de la vôtre. J'ai essayé de détruire est plus d'une fois”  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
"Shh!"  
Aaron bit his lip then looked at Robert,  
“En outre, il n'a pas l'ordinateur qui a supprimé cette playlist était Moi. Vous avez besoin d' un meilleur goût dans la musique . Il est bon de vous dire.”  
Robert looked at him,  
"I have a funny feeling you're messing with me."  
Aaron grinned,  
"I am. I'm sorry."  
Robert rolled his eyes and went to move. Aaron pushed him down again and kissed Roberts neck,  
“Tu es si sexy. J'aime la façon dont tu me fais . Tu me fais tellement en sécurité et aimé. Votre corps me fait tellement excitée que je viens de penser à vous et je pourrais faire l'amour pendant des heures. Je veux te faire l'amour tout le temps. Vous faire hurler de Plaisir.”  
He moved up and kissed Roberts jaw as the man moaned,  
“Savez-vous comment je pense à toi ? Combien je te veux ? Mon beau garcon.”  
He looked down at Robert and pushed his hand through his hair,  
“Je t'aime.”  
He kissed him,  
“Je t'aime.”  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Holy shit that was hot."  
Aaron grinned,  
"We need to teach you the language."  
Robert nodded and rolled them over again,  
"First though...I'm gonna put my tongue to better use."  
Aaron smiled as Robert kissed his way down his body,  
“Oh mon dieu tu es si belle avec ma bite dans la bouche.”  
Robert lifted his head and Aaron grinned; cupping the man's face with with one hand and stroking his cheek,  
“Ne vous arrêtez pas là. Je veux voir les étoiles.”  
Robert cocked his head and Aaron bit his lip,  
"I'll teach you."  
Robert smiled and nodded before returning to what he was doing.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Robert sitting at the table reading the paper, he leant against the doorframe and watched the man for a few moments,  
"Morning Aaron."  
Aaron stood up straight,  
"Morning."  
Robert smirked and looked up,  
"You're up early."  
Aaron sat at the table and grabbed a mug of coffee,  
"Didn't see the point in staying in bed alone."  
Robert grinned as he read the paper,  
"Coulda called me up. If you were that lonely."  
Aaron chewed his lip and shook his head,  
"Yeah well...we've learnt what happens when I do that. We don't get anything else done."  
Robert looked up at him and grinned again,  
"Yeah but it's so much more fun."  
Aaron chuckled and sat back,  
"I have stuff to do innit."  
Robert frowned,  
"Stuff? What stuff?"  
Aaron picked up his coffee,  
"Stuff. General things."  
Robert snorted and returned to his paper,  
"That was descriptive."  
Aaron kicked him under the table,  
"Don't be rude."  
Robert met Aaron's eye and grinned,  
"Shall I make it up to you?"  
Aaron smirked at him,  
"I can see where your mind is going and the answer is a solid no. I have st-"  
"Stuff to do yeah yeah."  
Robert looked at his watch,  
"Actually I have to get going."  
He folded the paper and passed it to Aaron,  
"Here. Educate yourself."  
Aaron laughed sarcastically and smacked the paper out of his hand as Robert got up and walked around the table, dipping down to kiss him quickly before heading out. Aaron sat for a minute before grabbing his coffee and smiling to himself.

Robert looked up and down the aisle and frowned before picking up one of the books and turning it over in his hand,  
"Can I help you with anything, sir?"  
He looked at the woman,  
"Uh...yeah...these books any good?"  
She took the book from his hand and looked at it,  
"Do you speak any French at all?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Basic French, uh...you know, hello, goodbye...that kinda thing."  
She nodded and reached for another book,  
"This one would be better for you then, it has a CD you can talk along with, it's got quite a good success rate."  
She curled a strand of her hair around her finger,  
"I'm sure a smart guy like you will pick it up right away."  
Robert took the book and nodded,  
"Um yeah...cool."  
"You learning for business?"  
He glanced at her,  
"Sorry?"  
She smiled at him,  
"You look like a business man, nice...suit and all."  
Robert frowned slightly at the hand on his arm then realised what she was doing and smirked as he turned the book over in his hand again,  
"No no...My boyfriend is fluent and I wanted to be able to talk to him in another language."  
The hand disappeared from his arm and he smiled sweetly at her,  
"Hopefully this'll work. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him what I want us to do in French."  
The woman cleared her throat, her cheeks turning pink,  
"Was there anything else you were looking for today?"  
He chuckled slightly,  
"No. No this is great. Thanks for your help."  
She nodded and stepped back,  
"No worries."  
Robert lifted the book in a goodbye and walked back toward the till.

Aaron dumped the bag on the floor and pulled his coat off before walking into the back room where he saw Robert engrossed in a book,  
"Hey!"  
Robert jumped and threw the book under the sofa,  
"Nothing! Hi. Hi!"  
Aaron froze on the spot and frowned at him,  
"What did you do?"  
Robert cleared his throat and stood up,  
"Nothing. Told you, want a brew?"  
Robert headed for the kitchen and Aaron immediately dropped to the floor to look under the sofa,  
"Wait!"  
Aaron pulled the book out and read the cover before looking up at Robert,  
"You learning French?"  
Robert put his hands on his hips and sighed,  
"Yeah? So? You speak it. It's not a crime to learn a new language."  
Aaron climbed to his feet,  
"Did you get this so you could speak to me in French?"  
He walked over to Robert,  
"You know that's verging on romantic?"  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever."  
Aaron gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him; smiling against his lips and then pulling back,  
"So...did you learn anything?"  
Robert sighed and ran his hands up Aaron's arms,  
“Suis- je ... sur le côté droit de la ville pour le bureau?”  
Aaron nodded, impressed,  
"Well done. What else?"  
Robert shifted on his feet,  
“La réunion a changé et je vais vous rencontrer à trois.”  
Aaron frowned,  
"Did you study anything other than business stuff?"  
Robert smirked,  
“Mon lit...froid... voulez-vous réchauffer?”  
Aaron pulled him closer,  
"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"  
Robert pulled him closer and brushed their noses together,  
“Je vais vous faire chaud comme un jambon.”  
Aaron snorted and threw his head back as he laughed,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you just...you told me I was hot like a ham."  
Robert turned pink and looked away,  
"Shit...I meant um..."  
Aaron turned his head to meet his eye,  
"It was perfect....you make me very hot...like…well not ham exactly but..."  
He smirked and Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Fine. Mock me."  
Aaron bit his lip and pushed his hands up Robert's chest,  
"It was sexy...hearing you...real sexy. I think you should...take me upstairs and teach me some phrases."  
Robert kissed him quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him from the back room and up the stairs.

Aaron gasped as Robert's tongue swiped across the head of his cock again,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert groaned, the vibration around Aaron's cock making him whimper,  
"Yes...fuck Robert..."  
Robert sucked him down again; pushing his hands up Aaron's thighs and then dragging his nails down the soft skin. Aaron arched his back and tangled his fingers in Robert's hair,  
"Oh my god yes."  
Robert lifted his head slowly, working the head of Aaron's cock with his tongue before flicking his eyes up to look at him. He lifted his head and stroked him slowly instead,  
"I don't know any more French....I only got a few chapters in."  
Aaron lifted his head and smirked; stilling Robert's hand and sitting up to kiss him,  
"Repeat after me."  
Robert nodded, sucking in a breath as Aaron stroked him slowly,  
“Tu es belle quand je suis en vous…”  
Robert swallowed and repeated it slowly, Aaron nodded and let go of his cock as he climbed to his knees and pressed a kiss to the corner of Robert's mouth,  
“Tu me fais si fort que je ne peux rien faire jusqu'à ce que vous me prenez, dieu je te veux tellement. Je te veux en Moi, je veux vos doigts et votre bouche et votre belle bite. Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne peux pas respirer. Je te veux.”  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it again,  
"Uh.....Oui?"  
Aaron grinned and pulled him in to kiss him deeply,  
"How about we switch back to English? And I tell you...."  
He kissed his jaw,  
"To fuck..."  
Another kiss,  
"Me..."  
Another one,  
"Now."  
He smiled at Robert and dragged his thumb over his bottom lip,  
“Jolie s'il-vous-plaît?”  
Robert growled and kissed him; pushing him back as he attacked his jaw and throat with kisses and bites until Aaron was gasping. Robert reached for the lube and got to work quickly, opening Aaron as he kissed and sucked his neck until the man was groaning and scratching nails down his back,  
“Baise-moi. S'il vous plaît me baiser. Baise-moi.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him; pulling his legs around his waist and guiding his cock to his hole,  
"I don't have a rubber on."  
Aaron leant up to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth then letting go,  
"I don't care."  
Robert grinned and kissed him as he pushed in; Aaron pulled away and arched his head back,  
"Oh my god!"  
Robert groaned deeply and pressed his face into Aaron's neck as he thrust into him,  
"God you feel good."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and rolled them over; moving his hand to grip the headboard as he rode him fast and hard, his eyes closed and his head back,  
"Fuck Aaron...god don't stop."  
Aaron looked at him as he grabbed his hand and brought it to his cock,  
"Just there. Just there."  
Robert stroked him fast, his toes curling as Aaron rode him harder,  
"God I could fuck you forever."  
Robert moaned the words and Aaron slammed his hands onto his chest and dug his fingers into his skin,  
"Yes. Yes..."  
He scrunched his eyes shut and focused on the feel of Robert's hand stroking him as his cock stretched and filled him,  
"Aaron...Aaron I can't..."  
Aaron opened his eyes and looked down at Robert who was biting his lip hard and scrunching his own eyes shut,  
"You wanna come inside me?"  
He pulled Robert up and tangled fingers in his hair as he kissed him,  
"Do it. Do it, come inside me. Do i-"  
He was cut off as Robert gripped his hips tightly and fucked up into him as he groaned his name loudly,  
"That's it...that's it....come on. Come for me..."  
Robert let out a whimper and arched his back;  
"F-FUCK!"  
He shuddered as he shot his load, again and again before collapsing back and smacking Aaron's hand away to stroke his cock until Aaron was clenching around him and coming in thick ropes across his stomach and chest. He fell against him and reached behind himself to pull Robert out before collapsing against his sweat and come soaked skin with a groan.  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron lifted a hand into an okay symbol,  
"Superb."  
Robert chuckled and pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"So...what do you say we learn another language tomorrow?"  
Aaron chuckled and lifted his head to press a kiss to Robert's lips,  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Robert gripped him close and rolled them over leaning over him and smirking,  
"Bueno.”  
Aaron could only laugh as Robert began pressing kisses back down his body again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of how bad my French is I am sorry. Sorry....


End file.
